


To Change Things

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [32]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A new arrival and a new approach!, Things are gonna change now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Things on Umbara both change and remain the same





	To Change Things

**Author's Note:**

> The Hellions are the awesome creations of @naaklasolus!
> 
> Sorry for the delay! I've just been so distracted lately ^^''

“Buzz droid!” 

“Shit! Buzz droid!” 

Swipes looked away from Voss as the alarmed cries went through his team. Snarling as he grappled with the other A-type, he kicked Voss square in the groin. 

“Deal with it then!” 

He didn’t have time for this shit; not with an assassin to put out of his misery. Quicksilver let out a frustrated growl, rolling his eyes petulantly. He was getting sick and tired of Swipes’ behavior of late; the older assassin’s petty little vendetta was just so damn annoying. Huffing, he lazily fired a shot at the buzz droid to at least satisfy Swipes enough that he went back to trying to kill Voss. 

“Boss you are such a _dick_.” 

“I heard that you little shit!” 

Swipes snarled, shoving Voss’s face into the dirt even as the younger assassin bucked and tried to throw him off. Voss had managed to get a foot under himself though and shoved up, rolling heavily onto Swipes who let out a pained yelp as Voss’s weight landed square on his ribs. That fekking hurt! He hissed in frustration and shoved the other assassin off him. 

“I’ve just about had _enough_ of you Voss!” 

*** 

“What the _hell_ were you thinking Warbrat?! You of all people know we can’t afford to start a fight with the Hellions … not with Krell watching!” 

Nikov looked mutinously at the floor, jaw jutted forward slightly as Wrench applied bacta to the impressive shiner developing around his eye. The young Mando had come off the better of the two in the fight, but that didn’t mean his conduct was acceptable. Wrench growled, bitch slapping Nikov across the back of the head and getting a startled yelp from the young man. 

“Oi!” 

He glowered sulkily at the medic before grumbling and placing his chin in his hand as he continued to let Wrench tend to his bruises. 

“‘E’s a cowar’ … an’ ‘e deserve’ ta ‘ear dat. No’ mah faul’ ‘e coul’n’ ta’e i’.” 

“Do not let Hellcat hear you say that when he gets here. He’ll box your ears so damn hard it’ll make your head spin.” 

Nikov looked at Wrench in alarm, blood draining from his face. 

“Talan’s comin’ ‘ere?!” 

Wrench grinned evilly and nodded, not so gently jabbing a painkiller into Nikov’s arm. 

“Yep. Soundblast relayed it through that we’re getting reinforcements; Hellcat’s coming down with them. That’ll change things … he won’t tolerate Krell’s bullshit.” 

*** 

Talan huffed as he carefully wheeled his way off the transport that had dropped him off. He knew the others would be disappointed that he was all the reinforcements they’d be getting; but with a new space battle underway they should consider themselves lucky that even he had made it down to the surface. Wheeling his way towards the camp, grumbling as the uneven terrain jolted him about in his chair, he noticed how there was a definite divide in the camp. A sort of them and us kind of situation. That didn’t bode well. Shaking his head, he started to wheel his way over to where he could see Nikov and Wrench, the two standing up when they saw him approach. 

“Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here Mandalorian?” 

Talan raised an eyebrow at the lightsaber that had rather abruptly entered his field of vision. Looking blandly up at the Besalisk Jedi holding the lightsaber, he reached up and pushed the hand holding the saber so that it was out of his face. 

“Talan Fett, you can call me Hellcat. My brother sent me, he’s not happy at all with the situation on the ground here.” 

Wheeling past the gobsmacked Jed, Talan stopped in front of Wrench and Nikov and twisted to look over his shoulder at the Jedi who was still standing where he’d been. A vicious smirk pulled at his mouth and he allowed himself a nasty grin. 

“So I’m here to change things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what y'all think! ^^


End file.
